


all白宇【泥塑/双性】合集

by zhudadao



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhudadao/pseuds/zhudadao





	all白宇【泥塑/双性】合集

【奶1】  
我覺得，搞奶各處風味不同。  
你看尤東東特別好吓，他慫顛顛的，自己還得拿手擠出一點肉來，可憐巴巴，眼尾發紅瞧著你。  
蹭猛了，搞破皮了，他就哼哼唧唧的，一邊小聲嘴裡罵你，一邊嘴裡叼個創可貼，自己貼貼上去。  
給倆边貼兩個叉。  
楊修賢是辣的，他倆手自己擠好了，往你那玩意兒搞，上上下下的，玩得起勁。  
“小朋友，今天不用排隊了，我只飛你一個。”  
胸口一片亮晶晶，你要含他下唇，他給你含一下，就不讓了，吊著你。  
都不知道是你搞他還是他搞你啊。  
章遠這小孩，得你鉗著他來搞，他不懂。青澀得不行，一邊揉他，一邊說，“遠遠，今天咱們來學這個。”  
小孩好奇又好玩，又怕。  
配合你，偶爾呢要掙開，你就得哄他，那手指搞他後邊，搞得流水了，軟趴趴的。他就乖了。

【奶2】  
今天我們來分開說說——揸奶撞山。這個是我想出來的词。  
想像一下，尤東東掛著眼鏡兒，兩條瘦兮兮的大腿還捆著黑色束縛帶。可憐巴巴地抓著奶子肉，蹭在你的衣服面料上，蹭在紐扣上。一數，七八顆，要他挨個弄，要不然要把那帶子移到他的雞兒上。  
他說不要，就只能一下接一下地蹭，奶尖會從軟兜兜變成硬嗦嗦的。  
揸奶硬。  
楊修賢抓著奶，那就不一樣了，他得裸著。  
自己按在那玻璃上蹭，玻璃呢又透，那奶尖紅紅的，一移，一動，像在找點畫。  
你隔著玻璃去找，拿舌頭去舔。  
一舔，楊修賢就叫，好像真的舔到了。  
猥褻般的，有距離感的，撩撥的，刺激的。  
他還會舔著唇問你，“小朋友今天這麼有意思啊？”  
章遠這小孩，主要就是撞山了。撞的哪門子山啊？  
脫了校服，腿上還系著腿圈，被你鉗在床上摸大腿根，摸得流水了都。  
突然氣起來，一下撲在你背上。  
你倆都裸著，皮貼皮，肉打肉。  
那兩粒東西硬硬的，搓鼓著胸口，塌著腰，就是撞你。有時輕有時重，撞你肩頭了，一掃，癢癢的。  
撞肩胛骨那兒，遠遠就拿奶尖來描兩下。撞來撞去，他奶尖都磨紅了，你就疼他，給他嘬。  
嘬得啵啵響。

【奶3】  
你叼著煙坐在牌桌上，羅非坐你大腿，少年人长高了，将西洋式校服短褲穿得更短，兩條腿上白色高筒襪，拉到膝蓋下，腳穿黑色皮鞋。  
他環著你的脖子，整個人搭在你身上，把煙扯出你的嘴巴，在手上翻來翻去地看，皺著鼻子說嗆。  
等牌局散了，他早就哈欠連連。  
你呢，就把他那藏藍色v領背心撩起來。白白的襯衫，結著小領結。  
解了紐扣，你整個人埋進去，呼一口氣兒，香的，有奶味兒。  
非非眨著眼睛看你，你拿嘴嘬他奶尖兒，軟軟地啵一個。啵他奶尖，啵多了又癢又疼，又舒服，他就紅了眼睛，嬌矜地叫。  
【奶4】  
奶的玩法真的非常多。  
搞奶和揸奶撞山屬於普通級吧。  
我最喜歡的是浸水波、打熱流、橫馬等。  
名字玩法都是本技師想的，不許挪用。  
浸水波，叫他敷一條軟布，從脖子綁好扎在胸口，仿佛白肚兜。下邊要扎得特別緊。軟布最好是不怎麼透水的布料。  
再往裡面倒溫水，力度要猛的，涮奶尖。水倒得極多，就會鼓出一個水包，讓他雙手托住。  
你拿那玩意兒搞那個水包，水一打，就會往外流。軟軟水布，硬是被你戳空了一個地兒，感受是很新奇的。  
水又移，補充回來，仿佛女人谷奶流奶，無窮無盡。  
精神上QingSea比較深度。  
適用于三十歲的馮先生和醫生謝南翔身上，一定羞死他們〃∀〃

【奶5】  
给远远养只小鹿斑比，哄他，小鹿要吃奶。然后天天拱他胸，搓他，特别好玩，当“催奶”。  
【玩腿脚】  
叫羅非穿上一條闊裙，蕾絲邊，純正的黑色，蓋到腳踝的那種。  
你就在躺著床上看羅非，他裸著上身，下體只得一條裙來遮，屁股裡夾著小東西，一擠一縮。  
他的腳踝上要綴著細細的藍寶石腳鏈。腳尖一轉，使藍盈盈光采在你眼中閃。  
從黑色闊裙中提出一隻腳來，白白的，繃住了，些微用力使腳趾頭透著粉。  
羅非提著腳尖，輕蔑撥你的臉，他有些輕地踩住你的臉肉，你就用舌頭濡濕他的每一吋敏感的腳肉。從腳趾頭一個個嘬吻，啵出一個個嚮，使他在這樣的調戲下，將黑裙頂出一個弧度。  
你說他不乖，今天穿裙子，就要做女孩子。  
羅非垂了眼，又抬頭反用眼尾勾你。  
他一邊用單手掀起裙，握住他流水的東西，嗬嗬地吸氣，嬌嬌地叫，要你多疼疼他。  
你一口含住他的腳踝圓突，吸吮那裡的皮肉，又咬他，表示沒得商量，羅非便快快把他的器官夾在腿縫中。  
兩條白細結實的大腿緊緊合在一起，多美。  
羅非的屁股裡還含著東西，自己縮屁股，還得將腳伸出去給你磨。這回還要合腚，更是了不得了。  
爽得腿縫裡閃亮晶晶的水光。  
你拿出一條細細的鞭條，要疼他的腳。  
輕輕地抽，重重地抽，都使羅非嗚啊地抽氣，流下眼淚，他紅了一張臉，咬著唇，有些倔地看你。  
他倔，你就更來勁了。  
叫他把裙子扒到腰上，跪伏著。  
一看，好一派風光。  
羅非的小洞紅紅的，不知饜足地緊緊吸硬硬死物。他的器官高高翹首又被夾在腿間，兩顆小丸可愛地垂著，他偷偷地磨。  
那鞭條為了他這偷，便落在他的腳心，他猛地一抽，顫抖著身體，尖尖地呻吟。  
羅非的肌肉繃住了，戰戰兢兢地等第二鞭、第三鞭。  
他不讓你知道，他因這痛和夾隱器官，一瞬以為自己是個女孩。這種幻想，使他翹得更高。  
你一鞭一鞭地落，他的腳心越紅，有藤印。  
你可以想像到，他等會都沒法下地了，提著腳尖，像跳芭蕾舞一樣，一下一下，緩緩地移。眼淚又未幹，全身綻放一種爛熟的美。  
你好愛這種美。  
哎呀，他好不乖。  
你落到第二十鞭，他就頂不住了，抽噎聲敞著他的喉嚨跑出來。他腿間流精喔，白黏黏的。  
你說他，“羅非，你偷撒尿。”  
【搞杨修贤1】  
試問誰不想幹楊修賢呢。  
把他用黑色繩子吊起來，腳尖只有一半能踩到地，他只能被強制往前傾，像只美麗的蝴蝶標本。  
那繩子反綁住他的手，手腕給背在後邊也吊起來，皮膚都紅紅的。  
給他帶個眼罩，他就什麼都看不見了。  
未知的一切肯定是害怕的，他一躲，他的奶尖要被掐得腫喲，夾著金乳夾，帶小鈴鐺的。  
脖子那塊兒要被嘬得發紅，一串吻痕。好狠的，簡直像見血封喉的級別。  
繩子還要在他的屁股和下身交叉，股溝被磨著，潤滑液體擠進去兩小條，遇熱還會融，他一直縮，就一直往外流。  
大腿根和雞兒，毛都濕到軟趴趴地黏在一起。濕濕滑滑。  
拿手指搞他先，一呼一吸，好討厭哦，老絞你手指。  
你要問他，“怎麼？不飛啦？”  
手指拔出來，攪他嘴巴，口水都止不住的，只會叫。  
他叫得也好聽呀，啊啊嗚嗚的。  
你的雞兒見了能不起嗎？  
我反正是要起個七八回的。  
【搞杨修贤2】  
楊修賢得半跪下來，大腿在發抖，你又不許他跌倒，倒了就沒得射了。  
拿馬鞭的柄先插楊修賢的屁股洞，插到流水，插到他前邊流水。再叫他自己一起一蹲，粗粗的柄撐得褶皺都平了，洞給撐開，來不及合上，他自己搞自己。  
搞到差不多他哀哀叫，精都流了一屁股，流尿似的。全身紅，眼睛都哭紅了，抽噎求你搞他。  
你不給呀，說他不乖，把馬鞭給拔出來，打他屁股。  
第一鞭抽在他的大腿內側，第二鞭打他那兩顆丸子。第三鞭，打他那個吸著的洞。他喊你的名字，在哭，哭得吸鼻子，鼻頭紅紅的。  
三鞭沒了，剩下七鞭打他屁股。  
他的屁股被打得好腫呀，一條一條的痕浮起來了，交叉著，沒破皮又沒流血，就是疼啊癢呀，癢到他扭著腰找你的雞兒來蹭。  
不能打了，得幹。  
【搞口红】  
試過嗎？  
叫他們擦了口紅。  
唇形又好，嘴邊有小痣一顆。用牙齒叼住一條白絲巾，薄薄的。兩片唇一抿，一個口紅就出來了，並且這隔著這條白絲巾，仿佛都似，能看見他嘴邊翹起的弧度。  
楊修賢孟浪，湊到你臉頰兩側，親兩個響。  
弯下腰嘬你那玩意儿，将他的口红红，染上有弧度的一条杆。他嘬得深，呜呜叫着，飞个眼波给你，令你不禁抓紧他的头发，深喉吧。  
羅非就不一樣了，他要你湊上去，昂著脖子，卑微地求他一個吻。  
得了吻，你就可以摸他的大腿根，顺着大腿一路往下，来到他的脚。  
圆润的脚趾可爱极，脚背绷紧，绷出一个弧度。  
让他敏感的脚心来压一压你硬起急着飞花的东西。他便懒懒地倒在床边，将一双脚交由你安置。揉來搓去，黏糊糊地濕了他的腳尖。  
嘴上的口红还浓厚，因为舌吻而花了一些。羅非皺起眉頭，打起火，將煙點燃，深深地吸一口煙，令口紅印還在烟尾殘留。  
【搞伯力】  
伯力少數民族也很好搞。  
自帶粗獷的草原美，力量感，雄健的，對性愛充滿坦蕩和自然。想要就來，快樂了就叫，爽了就喊。不願意的時候踢你一腳，騎上馬飛縱在天邊一線，哪怕屁股裡還淌著水。  
臍橙蘋果時，頭髮亂糟糟的，散在一邊，但他的臉是俊的，野性的。  
你頂他，頂得極深時，他會舉起右拳靠在胸口，向你宣示愛意。  
【搞韩沉】  
韓沉搞起來，也很有意思。  
他的雞兒，就是警棍。  
給他blow job,棍子蹭在你臉上，硬邦邦亂打。  
你一句話就可以讓他臉紅啦，他忍不住爆粗，屁股還含著真的boti棍。  
“啊sir，你在毆打無辜市民哦。”  
【精神占领】  
精神依賴，是我覺得無比迷人的。  
他的世界裡只有你，他是那麼地愛你，因你的觸碰而心悸顫抖，器官硬起，躲藏著不願意令你發現，又無比地渴求你。如同一隻純白的羊羔，在你的身下展現他的咽喉。  
即使你手持屠刀，割斷他的氣管，他也會跪在地上，將頭顱昂起，使你極少費力。  
光想想就腦內出血了。

【心急】  
一般其實就是由門口玩到廁所，再玩到房間。  
楊修賢不這樣，他從車上就已經吞緊一波了，伏在你的兩腿間吃東西。吃到一半，將你的東西收回褲子裡，讓它緊緊繃著。拉著你下車，到電梯裡，對著攝像頭親，按到頂樓，上天台。  
風又大，冷嘛，搞起來就更要快，更要猛，更心急。  
從皮帶胡亂扯到褲鏈拉下。  
他背著你，翹起屁股，塌腰，抓著天台的欄杆，等你搞他。  
嘴裡還咬著煙，被頂到快樂無邊。脖子仰著，煙尾咬得扁爛，還有一點紅在上邊，煙霧由他的嘴裡冒出來。  
“小朋友，來吃我，爽不爽？”  
你咬含他的喉結，急促地呼吸煙霧。飄飄忽忽，墮落飛鵝山頂。  
【小媽媽】  
牧歌性格安安靜靜的，好相處。  
嫁了人，懷了小孩。肚子圓圓的，鼓起來了，但他四肢瘦，頭髮軟軟地耷拉著，像個小媽媽。小媽媽懷小寶貝，天天給小寶貝唱搖籃曲兒。  
但也有脾氣，有人要是敢胡亂欺負他家小寶貝了，嚼舌根。他逼急了也是會咬人的，鼓著肚子站在門口看你，和你講道理，氣急了，罵兩句。  
牧歌回家之後，穿灰色針織開衫，坐在椅子上喝水，乖乖的，溫柔的，就是個家裡的大寶貝。  
你一看，就想和他過日子，柴米油鹽一輩子。  
【酒】  
楊修賢的奶，一向好吃。尖尖的，嫩嫩的，不大不小，半個圓，握著它，握在手心。  
翹紅的奶頭上，有一粒乳釘。  
他自己打的，說是好看。  
晃晃兩條長腿，努力跪好，將上半身鉆入一個柜子裡，好像在用力勾出一個東西。但放得很深，他很難勾到。  
以至於我，看到了很漂亮的一幕。  
黑色大敞的襯衫遮不住太多，他的屁股翹起來，膝蓋分開跪在地板上，花穴裡流著黏水，後穴腫著，器官被一條紅色絲帶綁著，繫在大腿根。有些硬度，但未硬到全部，我懷疑他已經自己搞過幾次了。  
“誰給你系的？”  
“我自己搞的。你看到的，都是。”  
楊修賢依舊埋頭去拿那隻東西，身體肌肉繃著，他的屁股更緊了，一收一縮。  
終於，他喘出了一口氣，整個人倒在地板上，貼著地板休息。下巴蹭蹭地面，嘴唇張開，要說些話，喃喃的，沒聽見。  
他又起身，動作很慢，跟小貓伸懶腰似的，胳膊一拉，勾出來瓶威士忌。  
一屁股坐下，兩條腿打開大敞，威士忌酒瓶的瓶身剛好抵著他的花穴，被污出一點濕。手指間夾著酒開工具，他想開酒。  
他抬頭看看我，把酒舉起來，“你想喝嗎？”  
我無法拒絕他，只會點頭，因為我的靈魂都要為他飛上飛下。  
噶一聲，楊修賢把瓶蓋打開了。  
澆了半瓶在自己身體上，嘲諷性地剜我一眼，“想喝自己來喝，要喝就多喝點。”  
“想喝。”  
他仰頭喝了一口，酒液粘在他唇邊的那顆痣上，我要吻。索性爬過去，咬他的唇肉。  
我要做他。

【太太遺事壹】  
章遠是小表弟，家道中落，被爹媽託付過來給你帶，帶著帶著就帶進家門房門床板上。伊細細年紀就嫁進來了，拉著你的襯衫下擺楞生生地講，“哥哥，我想繼續讀書。”  
可憐見的，瞧得人呢滿嘴答應，“讀，想讀到哪我供到哪。”  
見他小，沒真動他，只親個嘴啵個香，隔著羊毛衫揉兩把腰。何況小太太親多親久了臊得慌，扭著頭下樓，坐在飯桌尾悶頭吃飯不理人。  
大太太羅非睨了你一眼，自顧自夾菜，懶得搭理，只提點一句，“自己解解火，別淨造在小孩身上。”  
牧歌這個二太太偷抿著笑，眼尾都泛出點水花來。他肚子鼓鼓的，懷了四五月了，見風長似的。見你板著臉了，遞過去一碗湯，指指大太太，“阿非今早特意叫廚房燉的，好喝呢。”  
你接了，自己喝得高興。可見心裡都是有你的，可惜人只得一個，心飛飛，卻裂做多瓣，料定此生是必做一個薄幸郎。  
小太太這會兒抬了頭，好奇地湊過去二太太那兒，“牧哥哥，我能摸摸你的肚子麼？”  
羅非笑了一笑，當即抓著他的手覆在牧歌肚皮上，“想摸就摸，還用問？牧歌是個好的，他不吃你。”  
章遠一臉新奇，手下不敢用力，“小寶寶在動！”  
又皺著眉頭問起來，“他得叫我小叔叔麼？”  
“得叫三媽。”  
大太太坐回去，有點煩，想起也要叫他大媽，土裡土氣的，比不上叫uncle好聽。  
牧歌低著頭，看著肚子，半晌才抬起眼皮，輕輕地說，“都行。”  
說來說去，菜都涼了，丫頭上來取了到廚房溫，但入口已經是滋味索然，各懷心事。  
【太太遗事2】  
老爺對二房總寵些，牧歌性子软，出身差些，不比其他房太太气派。于是今兒個賞碟玉珠子，明個兒是翡翠鏈子。  
夜裏，牧歌要解了首飾，老爺不許，讓他紅著臉，脫了衣裳，裸著身子剩個肚兜上床鋪去。   
小小鼓鼓的lai尖透著lai，他肚兜壹掀開，皺著眉頭，擦壹擦，老爺見了，“牧歌，別擦了，餵我吃點兒。”  
餵著吃，吸得大力，他腰弓著軟著，壹聳壹緊。叮叮當當晃，晃打在lai子上。 老爺把著他的腿，嘬壹口重的。又揉著lai尖玩，這翡翠鏈子掛在上邊，好壹副綠珠子粉lai尖，白白lai水入嘴去。  
“牧歌的奶真甜。”   
二太太低下頭去，羞得很，有些慌張。老爺在他漲奶期天天宿在他房裏嘬他，占了好大的风光。且牧歌有些個小心機，特地天天喝魚湯，催奶。   
“老爺怎麽說都好的。” 

 

【性轉 沒什麼 別搞我】  
成熟大姐姐楊修賢x爆乳學生妹章遠  
楊修賢睡著睡著生理期來了，屁股底下一灘血。一腳踹開被子，跳下床。一手扔掉昨晚抽的煙蒂堆，一手拿衛生棉條。  
章遠小朋友今天放假，煎完雞蛋正準備叫楊修賢吃飯。看著她裸著全身，罵罵咧咧往浴室走，縮縮脖子，吐吐舌頭。  
今天惹到她就完蛋了。  
跑去拿布洛芬出來，順便倒杯熱水放在桌上。  
章遠探頭進浴室，雙馬尾扎得不太好，頭髮亂蓬蓬的，手裡還捏塊日用的衛生巾，“你肚子疼嗎？我給你倒了熱水。”  
楊修賢沖洗了下，坐在浴室里的小凳子上，两条腿岔开，往裡面塞棉條。瞇著眼，看小朋友手裡的小方塊。  
一招手，章遠楞生生地走過來，拖鞋踩得有點濕。  
她笑得惹火，調弄小妹妹，撥開yin唇，抓著章遠的手捏住那根小東西，让她一點一點往yin道口裡塞，“來，姐姐教你怎麼用。”  
小妹妹緊張到手腳無措，還在吞唾沫。  
那塊衛生巾被楊修賢隨手一丟，貼在章遠紅透的耳朵旁說，“以後別用這個，不舒服。”  
“我不會。”  
章遠十分窘迫，頭低得不行，跟隻小鴕鳥似的。  
“沒關係啊，你不會，我幫你插……”楊修賢停了一下，舔舔唇，從小妹妹的校服上衣探進去，摸到學生款棉內衣，攏在發育較快的乳肉上，一抓，還挺大，“進去。”

【弄髒他】  
你很久沒有見過章遠了，大概七年。  
他已經長成一個優秀的大人了，人人都叫他一聲章總。  
衣衫整潔，領帶筆直。且他還沒有留鬍子的習慣，下巴那裡的青茬，每天每天都刮得乾乾淨淨，露出他唇角附近的痣。他仿若有潔癖，性格也不軟弱，擅長與人交鋒。  
但只有你知道，他襯衫下隱藏的一切。  
十幾歲時，光裸的皮膚泛起紅色會有多紅，被頂到失聲時，昂起脖子，肌肉繃得像勾在懸崖上的最後一根手指。眼圈酸軟地流淚，嗚嗚地哭。吸著圓圓的鼻頭，身體從肩膀到大腿都狂顫著。  
因他一句話都講不出來了，你叫他，“小啞巴。”  
他有點兒生氣，用雙手攬你攬得更緊，如同這樣就可以箍死你。可惜，你頂得更深，他哭到可憐。  
二十多歲，也一樣。  
只是他見你時，有些冷淡，自顧自點煙抽起來。  
你問他，“做嗎？”  
章總看你一眼，不咸不淡，“你覺得呢？”  
你擁著他的腰，啄吻他的耳垂，情色地吮他的飽滿下唇，發出嘖嘖的水聲，用舌頭和成年男人交媾姘合。他沒有阻止，但顯得你很是無賴，推著他往深淵再墮落。  
“小啞巴。”  
你捏捏他的手指，乖溺地暗示。  
他從善如流，蹲下去，舌頭伸出來，天真得像以前的那個小朋友，舔熱棒冰，從下至上，反復描繪。舌苔印上青筋褶皺，舔得用力，舔得輕，是小貓吸水。  
再用平時翻閱文件的手，捧起你那玩意兒，張開唇包裹住一個頭。  
含了，含住了，含得好，含得深。  
吞口水已經輪不到他的份了，順著唇廓滑下來。濕濕黏黏，髒兮兮。  
你姦他，姦他的唇，姦他的舌頭，姦他的喉。  
他的眼睛水潤潤的，這個成年男人看起來好脆弱，一擊就碎。是一張報紙，被搓來揉去。  
你永遠都有使他順從你的辦法——用他對你的愛。  
你的大腿根收緊著，囊袋一抽一抽。他吐出來，握著你的東西，貼在臉頰，他的頭髮已經被你抓亂，等待一些新鮮出產的奶液。  
哦，噴出來了。  
噴出來了，灑在章遠的臉上。  
他又快快地吸住了gue頭，將剩下的奶液，灌進喉嚨裡，灌進胃裡。  
灌滿他吧，揉碎他吧，他都會接受的。  
【小公雪貂尤東東】  
以為和自己的姐妹一樣，都是得經歷繁殖期发情必交配的情况，要不然會死。他越想越心驚，怕死又慫，变成个软趴趴的小哭包。纏著你做些滋味，要你救他，日日澆灌，度過發情期。否則他就真的會死呢，小可憐見的。  
灌過度了，繁殖期過後，會有假孕反應。

【屋邨交合故事】  
破風的塑料雨棚，光禿禿的泥水紅磚，鐵絲網架在墻上。  
床鋪好蚊帳，是妖嬈的粉色。阿遠躺在軟高的床墊上，夜晚風大，降溫，白天熱到死。  
他好會走，日日趕時間溫書，過馬路等信號燈時一隻手舉著複習紙看。等信號燈噠噠噠發信號，才抬頭看你一眼。他另外一隻手插在你衝鋒衣的口袋裡。阿遠不想分開。  
在這一刻，他躺在床上。  
枕頭好軟好軟的，阿遠的頭陷入棉花裡。

他舉著一個0.01mm的套，號稱全亞洲最薄。  
“來搞我啦，我們學校放假一個星期哦。”  
阿遠真的很喜歡大張著腿被人搞，胯骨像兩個固定點，綁著兩條白色的細長的腿。腰緊繃住，他自己有快感。瘦的一個學生仔，幾乎淹沒在你的身體下。他一邊說明天要吃牛肉米粉，一邊委屈地掉眼淚。  
他這次exam沒拿到全A啊。  
【杨修贤砸我吧】  
楊修賢乜著眼懶昏昏地走到窗前，這窗原先合得緊，被他壹下、壹下、壹下地往外推開。  
窗下邊等的人，只依稀壹開始瞅見這手指，又恍惚看見那掌心，要捉來往心口摸的掌心，再是要能偷個香的手腕，細的。露著露著，是那因推這個動作露出來的半截胳膊，適合親壹親，磨壹磨，叫他合著雙手，並著，去磨壹磨該磨的東西，去挨壹挨撞，受壹受濕淋淋的滋味。  
再稍上壹秒，這窗猛地全開了，妳對上了楊修賢的眼，他的臉，在他冷勾勾，挑著彎的眼裏，看見他沈著腰，半耷拉在窗欞上，朝妳眨眨眼，“掉了。”  
妳慌乎乎，問“什麽掉了？沒什麽掉了啊？”  
“妳覺得呢？”他問。  
【百樂門】  
(雙性注意)  
楊修賢是百樂門的頭牌，出場價是極高，每周三跳壹場。人客都擠爆，轟動壹時。需要他幹的活不多，兩樣，跳和脫。  
有不懂的內心嗤笑，不就壹長得好看的，在那裏跳呀脫呀。  
楊修賢最厲害的在於他還有壹朵粉花。  
旋著身，將帶著亮片的吊帶裙子扯下肩頭，踩著點慢悠悠地背著人扭著，半褪下，半掛著。音樂從音響裏鼓噪著，爬出來，撞進下邊那些人的心機裏。  
裙子口是大開叉，他跪坐在地板上，以雙膝爬行的姿態幾步，讓觀眾以為他弱極了。殊不知下壹秒，他便翻身坐起，翹著腿，在舞臺邊劃圈，跟著節奏踢腿，壹收壹放。  
他的腿細、瘦，裙子底下的內褲薄薄的，白色的。楊修賢不喜歡刮毛，毛發也不算多，所以是黑的小樹枝穿梭在白色的水縫裏。除了壹根莖，還有個飽滿的小饅頭。  
他搖搖擺擺，慢慢悠悠控著那裙子掉落。等脫得差不多了，就有人上來幫忙了。  
楊修賢倚在鋼管上，兩手被活口銀鏈子捆住，跟條蛇似的，遊來動去。  
如同波斯女人跳肚皮舞的砂裙被圍好了。底下的人叫著喊著，把鈔票手表珠寶都扔上去。楊修賢使了個眼色，工作人員的手就伸過來了。內褲是綁卡在胯骨上的，輕輕壹扯就掉。  
白色的布料被他踢遠了，在舞台前邊的人掙著來搶。  
楊修賢慢慢下滑，兩腿叉開蹲住，隔著朦朧的紗，下邊的人瞪大眼看這風光美景。他便又半遮半掩地壹收。他掙著那鏈子，那鏈子隨他滑在鋼管底部，楊修賢就兩只手收在身後撐著。肩頭扭擺著，將手解放出來。  
赤著腳在舞臺快快慢慢地繞壹圈，粉色的燈光打在身上。他飛個吻，對客人吹聲口哨。  
又踩著鼓點，側躺在舞臺中央，也不知誰起的頭，大把鈔票和鮮艷玫瑰扔滿了楊修賢的身上。  
楊修賢把玫瑰吻壹吻，把鈔票貼在胸口蹭壹蹭。他反眼瞧著這些人，下了臺去。  
等他興致來了，他便尋壹個不小的小東西玩玩。別人都說是人騎馬，可在楊修賢這兒，行不通。他呀，是野馬騎人。

【百樂門系列2、3】  
百樂門2  
(雙性、腳描寫)  
楊修賢不怕蛇，他本身就如同壹條蛇，躍躍欲試要撲上去咬你，彎扭著腰肢，又懶懶地收在枝上。他只講求壹擊致命。  
黑色的布料十分精準，不多不少，只遮住重要的那倆點。他的雪，同他的莖。黃金蟒纏著他的身上，無師自通地遊移，像找到壹條共舞的蛇。  
楊修賢的腰臀跟著樂隊舞曲扭了壹個又壹個8字。緩緩的，快快的，胯骨從左至右，緊實的腹部獻出去。又收回。翹小的臀肉，頂著崩著，壹個漂亮弧度，恰似你兩只手合攏，去抓的那個蜜桃。又采弄著腰，仿佛全身只剩下這兩點在舞蹈。  
他的表情十分放肆，他在挑逗你，蔑視你,要你in，要你sge。抓著黃金蟒的頭，放置在脖頸，楊修賢呵氣，冰涼涼的刺激感，令他飄飄然。這蟒不能算聽話，它老是亂跑，擦過他胸前，他側腰的敏感皮肉，他的臀，他的脊背。  
黃金蟒吐出舌尖，楊修賢也吐出半截軟軟的舌，迷離地眼注視你。突然他又小小地張開兩瓣唇。他好似高高潮水來臨之際，因這尖扭扭的蛇尾勾在他的臀後，粗大的蛇身壹截摩擦住他的雪。內裏黏膩膩的，亮瑩瑩的水沾濕本就不有什麽作用的內褲布料。他如同捧壹只喵咪似的，將黃金蟒放在毫上，任它嘻耍。黃金蟒遊動，他便踩著腳尖，也壹步壹步地搖。  
抖動著臀，手指隨意撫摸自己的奶，挑開內褲帶子，讓它往下壹點，又被胯骨卡住。楊修賢隨意走上壹張臺，每當他在餐盤酒杯中靈活穿梭，大把鈔票就在他身後鋪滿。但是又挑又選，幸運兒在何方誰都不知道。他眼尖，有人單獨坐，拿著酒瓶喝酒，被他用腳尖挑起下巴，眉眼滿滿憐惜地看，“ 先生，壹個人喝悶酒嗎?”  
他招壹招手，壹瓶酒開了被遞過來，楊修賢暗暗地做口型，“ 小倒黴蛋。”  
壹旋身，他半倒在那個人的肩頭，拉住那個男人的手，面貼腿根，臀肉摩擦在他的頭發上，扭動著讓他的鼻尖嗅盡甘甜氣味。與他依纏共舞。似被抓住，堪堪要被攔腰抱起。那個人貪婪地甚至要伸出舌頭去舔，被楊修賢壹把推開，惡意地笑。  
“先生，喝酒吧。”  
楊修賢腳腕懸著，繃著腳，將酒順著小腿倒下，紅色的酒液，細白的腿。雖然是廉價葡萄酒，也令人甘之如飴，貴過黃金。  
酒液潺潺流動，由他的腳趾推進去，濕淋淋的酒精氣味，在他的腿線壹路往下。楊修賢仍然憐憫地看他，哄誘他，“ 好喝嗎?”  
“還要再喝嗎?”  
那個人傻住似地點點頭，楊修賢快活地拿了另外壹瓶酒，澆淋在他的腳心，若即若離地踩在他的臉上，叫他伸了舌頭來喝，喝個飽。  
每瓶酒喝都喝不過幾分鐘，全數浪費在餐桌之下，還有楊修賢久經酒泡的腿同腳.上。他估摸著這個倒黴蛋今天要破產，於是乎再做點好事。他給他喝了壹杯奶夾酒。  
他跪坐著，倒了滿滿壹杯在高腳杯內。兩只手將只綴著鈷石寶珠做的ru0貼下的兩點，及大片平薄胸肉推擠在壹起，夾住那個高腳杯，“你來喝。”  
只叫，人醉得混混叨叨，仿佛，已經是飲了他的奶。  
(靈感來源昆丁電影)  
百樂門3  
小遠在上邊壹個透明浴缸裏，青澀地將兩條腿打開，掛在浴缸邊。  
那些白白的泡泡在他的內褲上遮著。  
其實一開始，是一件學生襯衫，被水淋濕，他只好一個一個紐扣來解。  
壹下的男人把美金砸上毫，有幾張掉在他臉上，他撿起來，浸在水裏當浴巾擦擦他的乳頭。他小小的，粉粉的，白白的奶。  
拿著條真的浴巾，跪起來，在身下壹拉壹扯，他張著嘴，夾著腿，仿佛是被褻瀆而不自知。小遠弄得也真的舒服了，他那條蕾絲縫的女式內褲，鼓了壹個包。  
他越拉著那條浴巾，越扯著，他眼睛帶著水光，委委屈屈地看你。又咬著嘴唇，失了神，急促地發出幾個破碎的音節。他被教得好，特別有禮貌，弱著聲音講:“歡迎光.臨。”

 

【小寡婦牧歌】  
自二太太、小媽媽之後，我迷上了小寡婦牧歌。  
小寡婦帶著孩子艱難生活，想賒賬，不幸還遭遇亡夫仇人阿哥要他二嫁。  
牧歌本想著咬著牙捱一捱，誰曾丈夫走得突然，一分錢都沒留下，家裡油米柴鹽短缺，辦了白事更是一窮二白。孩子餓得哭。牧歌恨得牙根都咬軟了，到了第二天晚上只能抹著眼淚，脫了針織外套，躺在床上等著挨弄。  
他特地吹滅了蠟燭，背德又失貞，內心羞愧。  
眼睛紅紅，奶兒被揉揉，穴兒也揉揉。  
“牧歌，給我也生個唄。我給你風風光光進門。”  
牧歌愁啊，抹著眼淚，不吱聲。可聽見孩子的聲音眼睛又亮了光。

【警花與警犬】  
韓沉每到週末就會化身bar裡冷艷的韓小姐。緊身裙下是一套黑色蕾絲內衣，去廁所撒尿時裙子一掀，薄薄蕾絲緊緊箍住胯骨，他染了指甲油的手指扶著自己的東西，直到尿液放完最後一滴。又收回去放好，夾在腿間故意磨蹭，得到些許痛的快感。  
他是有些許迷戀女性衣物的，不過也只是一個秘密，掩飾得非常好。韓沉在所有人面前還是那個韓sir.  
昨日被上司點名去扮女裝抓犯人時，面上淡淡，實則內心十分驚險。  
今天晚上來到酒吧內，特意向你勾勾手指，如同引誘一隻狼狗前來。  
你倆走到角落，你伸手探入他的裙底要摸，险些被他一脚踢翻。真凶。  
“干嘛啊？啊Sir？还是说Madam啊？”  
韩沉瞥你一眼，涂了口红的嘴唇一开一合，“随便你。”

【樓鳳尤東東】  
搞一搞沒開苞的樓鳳尤東東，穿著劣質旗袍和高跟鞋，磕磕絆絆在大門口賣春。心心念念的就是給自己賺了錢做件好旗袍。  
賣了春，買旗袍。同客人做多一回，賺多點錢，再做一身旗袍。一開始被摸，拿手指插插，還哭著腔。一想到新來的料子好得不行，後來被弄哭了，還偷偷笑，真是我見猶憐的可愛東東。  
他的旗袍貴過他出台的價碼，特別好的料子他捨不得穿，鎖在櫃子裡，逢年過節出來亮亮。遇見了脾氣好的，不粗魯的熟客，才給掀開旗袍下擺弄了。  
快被壓住的時候，他一個一個釦子麻溜地解，一邊解一邊說，“我自己來！我自己來！”  
【小奶工尤東東】  
話說門口這個搓澡的地兒，有個小奶工還挺盤靚條順，叫尤東東。身板雖瘦，穿個大褲衩，被裏邊的蒸霧蒸得濕了幹，幹了濕。東東撅著屁股在客人身上拿布巾搓壹遍，上上下下的，那兩片腚，肉翹翹的。淌著奶桶裏的奶，和客人貼在壹起，仔仔細細地幹活。屁股肉被人壹捏，東東說，我還咋幹活呢，別這樣。搓完再來。

【睡美人宇】  
小宇是我們國家的王子，又或者說，他是我們的王國之花，壹朵永遠永遠沈睡的紅玫瑰。  
他的身體，是細瘦的，不因為長期缺乏營養而顯現出不健康的虛弱，他富有生命力。即使他合著眼睛，依托藍思最沈默的那壹股河流也會輕輕地蕩出壹圈圈的波紋，在金黃的光鱗下，由妳盛起壹壺水，像母親壹樣去哺育他。  
小宇的嘴唇形狀很美，顏色也美，是壹朵粉玫瑰。這粉色玫瑰由金色的小勺湊近，開啟花蕊，他多情的唇肉無意識地挽留、吸吮透明無色的水液。  
妳曾經在大神官面前，在神殿中許諾過聖潔的誓言，可妳的心卻十分汙穢。從巫師詛咒小宇，而詛咒成真時，妳對王子是多麽的愛憐。但當妳對著小宇毫無抵觸的模樣，妳幾乎無法自拔。  
到了夜晚，小宇便是壹朵黑玫瑰，他在沈睡中冷漠無情，妳跪在他的床前自瀆，悔恨和眼淚澆灌著妳。喘息著壹遍遍地祈禱。  
“我的小宇……”  
“我的小宇……”  
“我的……”  
“小宇……”  
妳跪坐到日出前的壹刻，幾乎是無法控制地撲上床沿，又輕輕地、輕輕地，吻在小宇的被子上。他依舊在香甜的夢中參與他自己的盛宴。  
只是在妳轉身闔上門的壹瞬間，他的手指微微地，動了壹下。  
【白雪公主宇】  
小宇公主有著和雪壹樣白皙的皮膚，他深邃的眼睛，欲而純潔的嘴唇，嘴唇旁邊的小痣。他的母親給予了他最美好的壹切。青紫的血管在皮膚表面擁抱著他，占有他。眼睫毛為他歡欣地，在眨眼時努力貼合在他的下眼瞼。

公主是好動的，好奇的，他經常去往森林探險。他在那裏認識了新朋友——危险的猛兽们。

他赤著腳在林間走動，潺潺的冰涼的溪水，吻他的腳背，惡意地搔搔他的腳心，使他有癢意。壹屁股將大大的裙擺坐壓在了草地上，濕濡的草的汁液，沾在他的腳腕上，他的大腿上，他細瘦的小腿上。

小宇又特別不喜歡這些精致的宮廷禮節，他岔開了腿，任由裙擺下赤裸的皮膚欺負這些同樣想欺負他的野草。他的肢體染上了汁液，黏膩，不舒服。

小宇等不及似地把裙子脫下，喃喃道:“衣服臟了，脫掉，是對的。”

然後快快地要朝溪水走去，又突然想起什麽，來自他那嚴苛的後母指責。

他轉身，優雅地向那天被遺棄的淒涼的裙子行了禮。

以赤身裸體的、毫不羞恥的、純潔、無邪的模樣。

但誰能再對他說壹句不呢？

他是使人憐愛的小宇。

我們被上帝愛護的聖孩，我們的公主——小宇。

在溪水的另壹頭，獵人在林中狩獵。

他的狩獵對象不是動物，而是無辜的公主。

小宇在溪水裏洗去汁液的時候，獵人淌進水裏去，他把小宇捉在懷裏。

小宇見過這個人，在他的後母那裏，但他也知道獵人在想什麽把戲。

獵人想占有他。

然後奉王後的命令殺了他。

殺了他？

小宇眨眨眼，這不行。

他天真爛漫地用手捧起溪水，湊在獵人的嘴邊。

“喝吧，我來自遠方的朋友。我會為妳獻上最好的禮物。”

獵人乖順地飲下這水，忽略了公主眼底壹閃而過的嘲弄。

這最好的禮物當然是小宇。

小宇並攏著腿，他只細微張開壹點，大腿根細嫩的皮膚依舊緊貼，在水流沖刷下泛紅。

他朝獵人笑。

“我的朋友，妳的槍可不是對我的回饋，妳繼續拿著他，我會傷心的。”

獵人放下了警惕，卸下了槍。壹個公主，是逃不出這片森林的。

小宇慢慢地走到大塊的石頭邊，他像撫摸心愛的狗狗壹樣，撫摸這塊冷硬的石頭。

他挨在石頭上，晃動著腰肢，令他的敏感之處，處處與粗糙的表面磨蹭。

他做起來並不淫靡，只仿佛是在祈求大地母親對他的庇護。

小宇是極其誠懇的，又是如此的狡黠的信徒。

獵人朝他越走越近，壹邊解下了腰帶、上衣、靴子。

他擁著這石頭，如同在管弦樂隊的烘托中，與它跳貼面舞。

他接著換位，繞過那石頭背面，雙臂環在上邊，是那根絞死罪惡者的柔軟的絲帶。

獵人不知道，小宇手裏握緊了壹塊石頭，隨即狠狠地砸中了獵人的臉。  
他歡快地跑開，急促的喘氣，奔去拾起他的裙子，急匆匆，淩亂地穿上，隱藏在林中高大的樹後。  
獵人惡狠狠地咒罵，他聽見了，又笑著發出回應，眼睛裏是森林裏蓬勃的霧氣，是大地母親庇護她可愛的孩子所做出的舉動。  
“我可沒砸爛妳的眼睛。”  
小宇繼續往森林深處跑去，他將遇見新的朋友們。  
在那裏，是壹場極其美妙的宴會。  
【歡喜儂】  
唻、伐、啦。  
你聽見這小妓的聲音硬邦邦地學柔軟綿綿的洋涇浜話。  
踏在木樓梯板上，嘎吱、咚、嘎吱、咚、歡喜儂。  
這小妓又蹭你的收音機跳舞。  
你看著潮濕的墻壁，上邊畫一個舞女旋轉快樂地踢踏，你無法自拔地想，小妓那身緊巴巴的窮酸長衣，長得只蓋住泛紅的膝蓋，內褲也不曾穿。要是能趴在地板上看他跳舞，就能把他的腚、他的穴、他的卵蛋、他的小東西、他的卷毛，都總眼睛奸一遍。小妓還扭臀擺腚，忘乎所以，令太陽在他身上灑下軟蓬蓬的光暈。  
睜著雙眼不知世事地說，“謝謝先生。”  
壞心腸的，關小了聲音。  
果不其然，他緊張答答地敲了門。  
“進來吧，小遠。”  
他探頭進來，穿著不合腳的拖鞋，一步一步挪。  
他對於你這個讀書的先生特別敬重，愛讀書的，時常問你生字。如若不是有變故，小遠怎麼可能做小妓呢。  
“先生，是不是我吵著你啦？不好意思啊。”  
小遠在這兒被浸溫得，語調也不自覺夾軟了。  
你又把收音機調大聲了，手裡拿了本字典，朝他招招手，叫小妓過來。  
“小遠，阿拉歡喜儂。以後來我這裡跳好伐？”  
“我也歡喜。”  
他模棱兩可地回話，兩手拎著長衣，搖一搖，恰恰停在大腿處，欲遮還挑，偏著頭眼角輕輕剜你一下，是個吃書本的妖精。  
“先生，小遠今晚在你這兒睡好不好？”

【Pandora】

1.

章远是一个不适合穿校服外套的人。

他更适合穿着小运动背心，还有一条垮在腰间的校服长裤。热的时候捞上去一截，往前靠在反放的椅子背，脊节滑落出两个腰窝，和一个蜜桃似的臀线，呈现出一种柔软丰满的弧度。

他的腰很细，皮肤很白，软软浅浅的茸毛在他的皮肤上招来太阳光线，发着蛊惑的欲望。要伸出舌头舔得湿漉漉的，用嘴唇去包住他的腰肉，再啵地一声松开。那些茸毛顺理成章地亲吻你的舌尖，它们是pandora的馈赠。章远的腹部紧吸着，他的肌肉紧绷着，腰也跟着扭摆，他一缩一颤的，小声地吸气，肩膀也抖动着，“别闹，好痒，太痒了。”

“停，你快停，要不你等会别想抄我作业啊。”

他威胁你。

你哪里管他，只管解开裤脚，掏出鸡巴，靠近了贴在他背后，拿鸡巴操他的腰窝，龟头戳着他的腰肉，饶有兴趣地戳来戳去，粘稠的汁液混着他的汗水，一起操他。他的腰脊线像优美的雪山，你觉得章远的背肉中间蹭着你的鸡巴，像是阴道，脊椎骨呢就是褶皱。你一边蹭他，顶着胯磨他，一边咬他的肩膀，含糊不清的，喊他，“小远。”

他的手抓着椅背，以一副承受着你的奸弄的姿态，劝告你。

“真别弄了，等会儿有人来了不好收拾。”

你瞧见他扭过来的半边侧脸，很红，他难为情。

“小远，我上节课摸了你的奶子，比昨天大了一点。”

他不信，侧着身撩起来那背心，堪堪露出来胸口，奶尖还有点肿，他质疑你，“你看，哪里大了，尽说瞎话。”

你覆在他的乳肉上，揉搓一把，“今晚也操操小远的奶子，吃点牛奶补补就大了。”

章远低下头咬你的手，尖尖的虎牙咬出了痕迹，不深，他咬完，又转回去。

只不过似乎又有了个好主意，他倾着身体往前去，将胸口单薄的软肉送给冷冰冰的器物欺凌，他的奶肉隔着背心布料被椅背挤得变大了一般，被横杆磨着。而他越是往前，他的屁股肉就越后，把臀型坐得越更饱满，一个柔嫩的桃子被挤来挤去，你伸手去握桃子的肉，把他的屁股抬得更翘，你顺着章远松垮垮的腰身，朝两瓣屁股中间凹下去的地方摸。他今天穿的白色蕾丝内裤，又纯又骚，给你扒拉着内裤边夹屁股缝里提一提，他软软地叫了一声，你的手指摸到两颗睾丸，拨弄着，在紧绷绷的内裤里撸着他的阴茎，剥开包皮快快捋着，液体在手指肏弄发出淫靡的响声。他喘着气，眼眶红红，额啊地闷叫。

他的内裤前边窄窄的，包着他的玩意儿，这回露在蕾丝边外，站起来了。亮晶晶的淫水沾在内裤上，章远感觉很湿，小狗摇摇屁股，召唤主人来奖励了。

“小远要不要操了？”

章远点点头，把身体跪压在椅子上，准备被干。

你想起章远下课时间一小口一小口吞咽掉嘴里酸奶的样子，大力掐住他的屁股，又打了几巴掌，鸡巴硬得流水。章远憋着劲不叫，屁股倒自己抬翘了，你把他裤子扒到屁股下垫着，用手指按摩他的穴口褶皱，打着转，摸到他屁股里含着水，夸他一句，“小远今天上学玩过，里边这么湿。”

你用手指插进去，快速抽插着，操弄他。

他夹得更紧一些，屁股泛着一点被打后的红，白蕾丝内裤已经缩得跟T字裤一样，细绳似的吊着。章远热得很，背心也贴着，汗水滚下来，把背上的细浅绒毛打得更湿，低着头，脖子乖顺地垂下，是一只垂死的天鹅，再也不挣扎了。

章远抬着眼，是一双湿漉漉的眼，轻轻地瞧瞧你。

他的唇咬着，又张开，好像呼吸着你的呼吸。

他说:“我还是有点怕。”

章远眨眨眼，“不过就是想给你操。”

你俯下身去亲亲他的眼睫，把他抱起来，带到别的地方去。

操到流尿。

露出污秽不堪、汗水淋漓、精斑缠身的模样，他敞开身体抽搐着、呻吟着、高潮着。被拉高的腿内侧烙下热吻和牙印，他纯洁又充满欲望，攀着你的身体索取一切。

你愿意为他付出一切。

 

2.

下午的时候，杨修贤喜欢在顶楼画室呆着，你也跟着上去。

为了不弄脏衣服，他惯常是在薄薄的外套底下穿一件黑色针织小背心，紧紧地箍住他，后背露出漂亮的肩胛骨，他懒懒散散地伸个懒腰，挑着眼尾扫你，背心趁机偷跑到几乎可以看到乳头的地方，粉的，小的，恰巧可以哺乳你的。他转过身去坐在高脚凳上，拿着画笔调色，蝴蝶的翅膀震震欲飞，你的心脏被蝴蝶蛰了一口，肿了，好似他也有蜂针有利刃。屁股又饱满又翘，绷在低腰牛仔裤下，套在一搂就能搂尽的腰上，他屁股往后蹭的时候，空了一块，可惜没看见内裤贴得紧紧的模样。你的欲望也膨胀，又疼又痒得慌。

杨修贤一向游刃有余，他玩得起，挑得动。

转过身来，一双长腿叉开，双手撑在两腿之间，自顾自解了一颗彩色纸硬糖，他问你，“吃吗？”

未等得及你回答，他就已经用舌头顶进嘴里舔弄了。他的唇红，有润泽，一翕一动，露出他的齿，他的一截软舌卷着那颗糖，甜而辣。他嘴边的痣，极为性感，一笑起来，危险的讯号时时刻刻警告。

 

他朝你勾勾手，你便不由自主走过去，他自桌内抓出一把糖，有些嗔，他哄你，“你要吃多少？”

“你给我多少我吃多少。”

杨修贤慢慢地松开手指，往腹部和牛仔裤之间的空档洒糖，提起绑带式内裤边缘，摇着胯去接，沙沙的声，你想是糖纸和阴毛互相刮弄，不知道装得有多满，有不少都掉在地上，他也不管，只低声说，“我的糖都在这里，够不够啊。”

他拉着你的手往那空档里伸，你在狭小的布料间隙里摸到了他刮得短短的毛茬，两腿间细嫩皮肤，你的视线向缝隙探，越探手指越抖，你看见一朵猩红的玫瑰在他的下腹那里绽放，无比的兴奋。他顶着腰，纵容着你，你的手指张开，去捉那些糖，一颗不少，你越去捉，越是摸了个遍，或是被他轻轻一夹，困在那里磨来磨去，仿佛是以这种纯洁的名目去大大方方地猥亵他。你想要往股缝摸去，被他握着你的手腕一点一点抽出来。

杨修贤眨眨眼，手指搔搔你的下巴，“贪心的小鬼可是会被打掉牙的。”

你的手心里满是糖，好像满是杨修贤一样，他随心所欲给予你的馈赠。

他靠近了，舔舔你的耳垂，“再给你一点东西玩。”

他漫不经心地瞧着你的眼，跟你对视，随后拆解礼物盒的丝绸带一般，抽开了内裤的绑带，双腿夹在你的腰上，一点一点取出来，解了纽扣，塞进你的裤裆里。

从椅子下来，杨修贤把你推在矮矮的桌台上审视，用他的屁股蹭你。粗糙的、紧绷的牛仔裤，细嫩的臀肉，他的腰肉一挪一扭，你一顶他就猫咪似叫一声，长着勾带着刺，搞得你的鸡巴站起来。前列腺液分泌着打湿杨修贤塞在你裤裆里的内裤，你仿佛是在操湿他，都快搓火了，额头冒汗，可他依旧一上一下、左来右回、时快时慢地玩弄你。

“我想玩你。”

你近乎可怜地祈求。

他努努唇，拉着你的手溜进他的股缝，忍不住狠抓一把他的屁股肉，卡得紧紧的，他似乎预料到有这么一遭，稍微抬起屁股，“你往里边摸摸。”

手指摸到穴口，摸到了湿黏黏的淫液，杨修贤的穴口被撑开了，按摩棒小幅度的震着，你几乎可以想像他在撩拨你的时候，穴肉是多么不知餍足地吸咬着那根硬邦邦的假阳具，你骂他一句骚货。

杨修贤不怒反笑，重重地吸吻一口你的肩膀，笑的时候，他的胸膛也震动，贴着你传给你，引起你的颤栗。

他说，“我里边太满了，塞不下，不能给你玩。”

“其他的，都可以。”


End file.
